Bring me back to life
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: El roce de esos labios contra los suyos hizo que la boca le temblara y horrorizado, sin poder controlarlo, la abrió para así liberar sus jugos gástricos sobre aquel hombre que se semejaba enormemente a la leyenda viviente del patinaje y ahora psiquiatra Victor Nikiforov. OMEGAVERSE


**Y** uri! On Ice es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou.

 **Bring me back to life**

 **P** or _ **A**_ omine **D** aiki **.**

 **I**

 _Esta historia gira en torno al mundo Omegaverse_.

* * *

Intentó quedarse en cama. Aferrando los dedos a las sábanas blancas, clavando las uñas de los pies en el colchón. Pero no lo logró. En cuanto el ruido de la perilla girando alcanzó sus oídos una descarga helada atravesó sus terminales nerviosas arrojándolo violentamente fuera de la cama. Arrastró desesperado las cobijas hasta una de las esquinas de su habitación, esa que se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Procuró envolverse de pies a cabeza y encogerse hasta donde su complexión se lo permitió. Aguardó en silencio a que el sonido del choque provocado por el cerrojo penetrara en sus oídos. Nadie entraría, estaba seguro de ello. Nadie. Pero aún así el terror de que existiera siquiera la mínima oportunidad de que ocurriera lo contrario le reptó despiadado por todo el cuerpo. ¿Y si había olvidado esta vez colocar el seguro?, no, eso era meramente imposible, un detalle como ese nunca se le hubiese pasado por alto, pero ¿y si ésta vez lo había hecho? La sola idea de haber olvidado cerrar bajo llave su habitación pronto se deformó en una presión brutal anudándosele en el cuello. Oprimiéndole tan enérgicamente que empezó a respirar con dificultad. El ritmo se le rompió de forma caótica y el vacío atroz que sus liosos nervios dejaron en la boca de su estómago abrió paso a un deseo desesperado por devolver. Apretó los dientes, se abrazó aterrado y mantuvo la vista, ya contraída, en la entrada. Esperó con el raciocinio molido, la sudoración helada empapándole la piel y una presión abrumadora aplastándole los sesos. Todo dentro de aquella habitación iluminada por cielo grisáceo impropio de una primavera que apenas si había llegado a Hasetsu.

Uno, dos, cinco intentos y la perilla no logró girar los 360 grados. Estaba cerrado, no olvidó colocar el seguro, no lo hizo. El hecho le robó una diminuta sonrisa a su boca la cual se esfumó apenas tras dibujarse.

― Está cerrado

Esa voz ―que le siguiera al ruido del seguro resistiéndose― llevaba un sonido familiar, sin embargo la ansiedad apoderándose de él no le permitió a su cerebro reconocerlo.

― Apártese, sensei

Al igual que ese otro.

Si tan solo el miedo no lo tuviese subyugado habría reconocido a aquellos detrás de la puerta como Okukawa Minako, su maestra de ballet, y Nishigori Takeshi, excompañero de patinaje y amigo. Pero en ese momento los únicos pensamientos claros dentro de su cabeza eran el de peligro y supervivencia. No dejarlos pasar, no permitirles alcanzarlo, huir, esconderse eran sus únicas prioridades. Por ello cuando el ruido de algo hurgando en la ranura de la perilla llegó hasta sus oídos se incorporó con pasmosa rapidez. Temblando intentó acercarse a la puerta. La presión sanguínea aumentó tanto que había zonas de su cuerpo en donde las arterias palpitaban con tal violencia que le hicieron creer por segundos que explotaría.

― N-no, no puedo... No debo dejar que... se acerquen...

Sus pensamientos lo helaron. Sintiendo la sangre enfriarse al ver que el seguro de la perilla vencía de forma horripilante. Ahogó un grito de terror cuando la manija empezó a girar hasta alcanzar completar una vuelta entera. No supo distinguir realmente a la velocidad con que sucedió pues para él iba demasiado rápida aún si ellos se habían tomado una eternidad en girarla.

― No... váyanse... déjenme... solo... solo...

Habló tan débilmente que sus palabras sonaron igual que el piar de las aves.

― Deténgase

Rogó, esta vez elevando el volumen pero sin conseguir nada a cambio. Su sanidad mental ―ya deteriorada― provocó que el miedo habitando en cada poro de su cuerpo activara un torbellino de histeria mezclada peligrosamente con esa demencia abismal acumulada tras los meses; no tardó en mostrar sin piedad su poder destructivo en el instante en que un par de robustos y largos dedos se adentraron a su recámara por el espacio generado entre la puerta ya abierta y el marco de la misma. Esas falanges de piel bronceada abrieron deliberadamente una ventana a los recuerdos de un pasado que no le ha dado cabida al presente. Atrapando a su víctima en una secuencia de acciones que rebobinan en un mar de odio, desprecio y rechazo.

《¡Deténgalo!, ¡es una vergüenza para todos nosotros!》

― ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Las memorias cobrando vida se clavaron en el sistema nervioso de Yuuri. Los tonos graves, furiosos ―simulando los rugidos de mil animales salvajes― se asentaron en el cuarto. Dejándolo arrinconado. Presionándole más mucho más. Orillándolo. Torturándole.

《¡Nos ha dejado en ridículo!, ¡Nos ha cerrado las puertas a todos nosotros!, ¡nunca nos verán como otra cosa!》

Las inhalaciones se multiplicaron pero las exhalaciones disminuyeron, no estaba respirando adecuadamente. Desesperado liberó un grito de ira que le rasgó la garganta e igual que un animal se lanzó contra esa mano: mordiéndola.

― ¡Argh!

《¡Largo!, ¡No sirves!, ¡Desaparece!》

Nishigori tensó la mandíbula buscando con ello el no gritar.

《L-lo siento... lo lamento...》

― ¡Mierda!, ¡suél-tame!

《¡Una disculpa no bastará!, ¡Nada puede solucionarlo ya!, ¡No mereces representarnos!》

Tratando de sacárselo sacudió la mano sin embargo la fuerza empleada era tal que no supo qué hacer después. Un puñetazo le rompería la cara a su amigo pero por otro lado las posibilidades de que le fracturara los dedos era bastante alta, esto no se estaba dando como lo planearon. En lo absoluto. Y ello le hizo odiarse por primera vez al haber aceptado perpetrar en la recámara de Yuuri.

《¡Las piernas, no las necesita!, ¡Debemos detenerlo!, si no seguirá manchando nuestra reputación》

― ¡Yuuri!, ¡detente!, ¡suéltalo!, ¡Yuuri!

《¡Eres una deshonra para los ―!》

Minako pronto se adentró con la intención de intervenir pero no logró mucho. No porque en el instante en que hizo contacto con los cabellos de Yuuri éste le tiró un manotazo con un poderío abrumador el cual le dejó en claro que si intentaba hacer algo lo lamentaría. La respiración quebrada solo marcó más su aspecto aterrorizado. Se estaba resistiendo, con todo lo que tenía. Igual que un animalito que no está dispuesto a ceder ante su depredador.

《¡Sosténgalo!》

― ¡Uwahhhhhh! ¡ahhhh!

― Ngh, diablos, ¿de dónde saca tanta energía cuando solo es un saco de huesos?

Sin muchas opciones Nishigori tiró un golpe recto a la boca de Yuuri. Midiendo la fuerza. Sacándolo un poco de su rabia. Odiándose por haber tenido que lastimarlo.

― ¡Ugh!

El impacto no solo lo lanzó al otro lado si no que le reventó la boca. Obligándolo a retroceder como un conejo asustado. Haciéndole olvidar de forma súbita las voces ajenas, rasposas e hirientes surgidas de aquel pasado latente.

― ¡Yuuri!

― Cough- cough- n-ah-h cough-

Minako gritó horrorizada al ver sangre corriendo de aquellos labios que alguna vez poseyeran el color de las flores del cerezo, esas que suelen abrir año con año frente al ventanal de Yuuri a mitad de un frívolo Marzo.

― ¡Idiota!

Dijo alto y furiosa.

― ¡¿Tenías que golpearlo?!

― ¡Iba a arrancarme los dedos!

― ¡Demonios!

Aunque Minako no le estaba riñendo, no a él, aún así sintió como si fuese la causa de aquella rabia en su maestra. Volvió a encogerse, a abrazarse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las lágrimas, esas frenadas hasta el momento por el lunático furor, no tardaron en rodar desde los pómulos hasta el borde de la barbilla donde se acumularon copiosamente. Armando una mezcla extraña con la sangre desbordándose de esos labios fruncidos. Nishigori tenía razón, Yuuri era un saco de huesos. Las facciones marcadas, el cabello ligeramente largo y ese aspecto frágil y febril conferían un aspecto tan delicado que Minako creyó que el simple roce lo resquebrajaría en miles de pedazos imposibles de unirse otra vez. Ese hecho la aterrorizó. Ahogó un gemido. Ver a su pupilo en ese estado, azorado e indefenso, la volvió inmensamente miserable. Pensó entonces en qué decir, en algo que la ayudara a no empeorar la situación aunque, ¿había forma de que no lo hiciera?; esa pregunta la hizo sonreír agriamente.

Negó ligeramente con un movimiento de cabeza. ¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto?

Observó detenidamente la recámara y mientras lo hacía procuró hablarle empleando un timbre amable.

― Yuuri, escucha, tus padres, Mari, Yuuko, Nishigori, todos, estamos muy preocupados

El desorden le produjo un deseo de acercarse, pero sabía que si aminoraba la distancia entre ella y su alumno entonces un golpe de Nishigori no bastaría.

― No puedes seguir así

Continuó inspeccionado la habitación, notando entonces que Yuuri había retirado todos los posters y objetos relacionados con el patinaje; ese hecho la hirió tan hondo que tuvo que morderse los labios para no llorar. Esperaba, lo había hecho, que una parte de él siguiera aferrándose a aquello que siempre le había traído felicidad. Pero no, Katsuki Yuuri parecía no estar en ningún lado. En ese lugar frío, desordenado, caótico y solitario se hallaba solo un niño débil, destrozado y roto. No faltaban únicamente las imágenes también las revistas, libros o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera mostrar un pequeño atisbo de lo que nos aguardaba afuera. Incluso los reconocimientos obtenidos durante competencias locales, esos que tanto le costaron obtener, estaban hechos añicos. Por su parte el escritorio se encontraba fuera de su posición habitual, ahora estaba ubicado de cierta forma que te permitía el total acceso a la esquina detrás de este. Seguramente era allí donde Yuuri corría a refugiarse cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta justo como lo hiciera cuando ella llamó a la puerta. Aunque la verdad era que ni siquiera había tocado. Todo porque había esperado encontrarlo dormido o mínimo sedado. Sin embargo nunca esperó encontrarse con el hecho de que estuviera despierto. Las marcadas ojeras, esas ocultas bajo el flequillo, las mismas que simulaban un delineado perfecto, permitían deducir el hecho de que estaba padeciendo de insomnio y que los sedantes no estaban haciendo su trabajo. Después de todo, los intentos ―tanto de la familia de Yuuri como los suyos propios― habían sido ejecutados perfectamente durante los horarios establecidos por el médico tratante. Procurando entonces entrar tras la supuesta ingesta de su respectiva dosis del medio día. Por ello era meramente imposible que ―hasta el momento― no lo hubiesen encontrado nunca con la guardia baja. A menos de que Yuuri no estuviese tomando su medicamento. Y eso era altamente probable. Al fin y al cabo nadie tenía la certeza de que el mocoso estaba siguiendo el tratamiento. Para empezar nunca habían contado desde un inicio con su cooperación.

Suspiró. Esto ya no era un simple reto ni algo que ellos pudieran controlar, si es que alguna vez lo hicieron.

― Vámonos

― ¿Eh?, pero por fin logramos entrar... sensei, puedo someterlo

― No, esto ya no nos compete

― ¡Tsk!, carajo

Impotente, Nishigori golpeó la puerta, provocando un ruido sorpresivo que tuvo un efecto desastroso en Yuuri. Éste pronto intentó meterse debajo de la cama pese a su tamaño. Y eso le vació el estómago dolosamente a Minako quien de inmediato trató de calmarlo diciéndole:

― Yuuri, por favor perdóname. Solo quería ver como estabas, no te asustes. Deja de hacer eso, por favor, deja de esconderte

Minako buscó sonreír sin conseguir ocultar la profunda tristeza al ver que su pupilo ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza para verla mucho menos escuchado sus palabras. Este seguía llorando descontroladamente insistiendo en esconderse. Tiritando desastrosamente. Haciéndole apretar los puños de coraje por su ineptitud. Se dio la vuelta para salir a paso apresurado.

― ...lo siento

Por su parte Nishigori lo dijo amargamente para entonces cerrar la puerta.

El acto estaba finalizado pero a Yuuri le costó alrededor de hora y 15 minutos percatarse de que tanto Minako como Nishigori ya no se hallaban en su habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar solo se incorporó precipitadamente, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse de que tuviera el seguro puesto.

― Ha-¿― ha― lis-to, nadie... nadie... podrá entrar de nuevo... ¿huh?

No, esta vez poner el seguro no iba a bastar, ya no más ¿cierto? Por lo que desesperado trató de encontrar algo en la recámara que pudiera ayudarlo a sellar la entrada. Miró la cama y sin pensarlo si quiera volcó el colchón y la base contra la puerta usando una fuerza irracional. De verdad que el miedo podía hacer cosas asombrosas. Porque aquel mueble que ahora simulaba un enorme muro había requerido de un par de hombres fortachones para cargarlo cuando fue comprado.

― De esta forma... de esta forma... puedo estar a salvo... de ellos…

Alterado se dejó caer. Cruzándose de brazos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas flexionadas y mirando fijamente a la nada. Sus pensamientos estaban empañados por algo negro, no lograba distinguir los unos de los otros. Estaba absorto. Ignorando el sabor ferroso en sus fauces y el punzante dolor localizado en los labios. Nada importaba. Nada. Solo estar lejos. Aislado. Fuera de su alcance. Del mundo. De las personas. Pero sobre todo del patinaje.

* * *

Minako miraba atenta como Yuuko vendaba con cierta destreza a Nishigori mientras trataba de hacer bajar el cuarto vaso de sake que Hiroko colocara en su mesa. Su intento, el quinto en esta semana había fracasado de forma rotunda y no solo eso, Takeshi había resultado herido. Por lo general Yuuri solía arañar, lanzar patadas o manotazos pero nunca había optado por morderlos hasta el día de hoy. Su estabilidad emocional se estaba viniendo abajo, y Minako podía deducir que de forma escalofriante. Después de todo Yuuri había arrancado lo único que lo mantenía atado a este mundo. Aquello que amparaba su fe y motivaba cada mañana a vencer sus miedos e incompetencia. Había eliminado un amor alimentado con sus esfuerzos, tenacidad y sangre. Y sí eso ya no estaba en él entonces: ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, ¿qué?

― ¡Argh!, ¡mierda!

Se revolvió los cabellos exasperada y tras ello se bebió de una sola intención el resto del sake servido. Hiroko solo la miró con cierta ternura para después acercarse silenciosamente.

― Agradezco tu preocupación, Minako-senpai

La mujer volvió a servir algo de sake, Minako quiso decir algo pero cuando vio a su kouhai beber lo vaciado de forma precipitada cerró la boca. No necesitaba decirlo, el hecho de que Hiroko o Toshiya estaban más que devastados. Ahora en abril se cumplía un año y 4 meses desde aquel horrible incidente en la final de Moscú. Nadie imaginó que algo como ello sucedería. Jamás había visto que una horda de fanáticos atacaran al objeto de su admiración con tanta rabia como bien lo hicieron esa vez. Fue un milagro que Yuuri saliera sin heridas de gravedad. O eso fue lo que creyó en su momento. No esperaba que el ataque de ese grupo rompiera por completo el temple de su ese niño.

Se estremeció, sintiendo como una punzada salvaje le golpeaba las paredes craneales. Igual que un maldito tambor.

― No es justo. No lo és. Yuuri no puede terminar así

Hiroko llenó el vaso y estaba vez Minako no supo para quién era ese trago.

― Pensaba en llevarle un plato de katsudon, creo que con ello podría animarlo a comer un poco

Lo dicho por su kouhai le irritó de cierta forma, no quería escucharla cambiarle el tema pero tampoco podía culparla de querer hacerlo.

― Llévaselo. No ha ganado nada aún, por el contrario, pero quizás esto le de la primera victoria importante de su vida

La madre sonrió, entendía bien lo que ella trataba de decirle, no de decirse.

― Eso haré

Antes de que Hiroko se levantara por completo Minako se percató de algo.

― Oi, ¿qué piensas hacer con ese frasco?

Su kouhai volteó a verla como si no entendiera lo que le estaba preguntando pero pronto notó que no iba a dejarla escapar por lo que sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma dulce y afable.

― He estado hablando con el doctor de Yuuri. Los medicamentos no han servido de mucho. Además está el hecho de que ese niño se rehúsa a participar en la terapia. Kotobuki-sensei ha llegado a su límite y me temo que nosotros estamos próximos a ello. Por ello nos ha recomendado a otro colega suyo

Minako escuchaba atenta las palabras de Hiroko sin dejar de mirar el frasco en la mano de ésta.

― Esto hará más fácil el traslado

Al escuchar la última palabra sus ojos se centraron en los benevolentes de su kouhai. Allí había una súplica, un ruego y una necesidad desesperada de recibir apoyo al que no pudo negarse.

― Toshiya-san, ¿está de acuerdo?

― Aa

― Drogarlo usando su platillo favorito no es la mejor idea. Si se da cuenta podría llegar a odiarlo, también

Trató de ponerse en pie pero por alguna extraña razón le costó hacerlo.

― Estoy segura de que lo entenderá

La mujer miró con cierta esperanza el frasco y ante ello Minako no pudo protestar.

― A donde sea que tengas que llevarlo te ayudaré. Yo más que nadie quiero ver el regreso de Yuuri, no solo al mundo si no a la pista de patinaje

― Gracias, Minako-senpai

― A todo esto, ¿quién será el nuevo psiquiatra de Yuuri?

― Oh, es alguien que conoces muy bien

― ¿Eh?

* * *

Aquel día el tiempo se le había hecho eterno. La luz filtrándose por su ventanal lo decía, apenas estaba empezando la tarde. Y él no pensaba en ningún momento sucumbir al cansancio. La falta de alimentos aunado al maremoto de emociones al que era sometido constantemente debido a los intentos fallidos por parte de sus familiares por tratar de sacarlo de su letargo se habían acumulado severamente en su cuerpo, manteniéndolo peligrosamente al borde de la lasitud. Luchando entonces por no quedarse dormido gateó hasta la esquina ubicada detrás del escritorio. Para ser primavera seguía haciendo demasiado frío y las sábanas que arrastrara hasta allí prometían luchar un poco contra las bajas temperaturas. Se acurrucó con pesadez procurando mantener los ojos abiertos. Inspiró hondo sintiendo una dolorosa presión en el pecho.

― Ngh

Eso le dolió tanto que lamentó enseguida que aquel gesto que antes le ayudara a calmarse ahora pareciera dañarlo. Procuró bajar el ritmo de sus respiraciones, quizás así evitara esa dolencia en el pecho. De pronto lo abrigó una fuerte curiosidad por mirar debajo de su ropa. Específicamente quería verse el abdomen. Cuando se levantó el pijama se topó con un torso tan plano y delgado que por momentos dudó que fuera suyo.

― Parece el de una chica

Pensó.

Una chica, huh. Quiso renegar de esa comparación pero no pudo, no cuando sabía que para él no existía mucha diferencia con una. No cuando Katsuki Yuuri era un…

 _Toc toc― toc toc―_

Ese ruido le drenó súbitamente lo que le restaba de energía. Provocándole un mareo intenso. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, debía haberse quedado dormido en algún momento porque esto no tenía por qué estar pasando, nunca habían intentado irrumpir más de una vez al día.

― Yuuri

La voz al otro lado le produjo una sensación de ambivalencia. Era su madre, su madre.

― Te he traído un plato de nuestro katsudon

Sus labios se despegaron, al parecer queriendo responder a las palabras pero sus cuerdas bucales no emitieron sonido alguno. Tampoco su cuerpo se movió. Se quedó allí, paralizado, temiendo que lo del mediodía se repitiera. No quería dañarla, no a su madre, a todos menos a ella.

El ruido de la cerámica chocando contra el tatami y de los pequeños pero pesados pasos de su madre perdiendo intensidad le dijeron que lo que ella expresara era verdad. No le mintió, ella no. Entonces, estaba bien ¿verdad?, era seguro ¿no es cierto?

Se tomó el tiempo pertinente antes de acercarse a la puerta y mover tan solo un poco la cama volcada contra esta. Esta vez constándole un esfuerzo enorme a comparación de la vez que la volcó. Corrió el seguro para abrir lo suficiente como para sacar la mano. Tanteó nervioso el suelo hasta que la yema de sus dedos se topó con lo que aseguraba ser el tazón.

― Nn

Sin embargo no le iba a bastar con ello para hacerse del platillo. Por lo que intentó tercamente alcanzarlo al estirarse un poco más pero lo único que logró fue volcarlo.

― ¡Ah!

Desesperado y asustado de llamar la atención buscó prensar aunque fuese un trozo de cerdo empanizado usando la punta de los dedos. Para su fortuna lo consiguió. Entonces sin perder tiempo retrajo el brazo. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta sin importarle hacer ruido. Colocando de nuevo el seguro y empujando lo poco que había logrado mover la cama a su anterior posición.

Tembloroso se llevó el pedazo a la boca. El primer mordisco hizo que le dolieran los dientes. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a pensar que la carne elegida por sus padres fuera tan dura ni tampoco que el sabor del cerdo deslizándose por su garganta fuese una tortura. Pensó por instantes que se atragantaría debido a la lentitud con que el alimento se deslizaba por su garganta. Incluso creyó que vomitaría aquello que alguna vez llegara a gozar tanto. A pesar de todas esas desagradables sensaciones se esforzó, en verdad que lo hizo, por comérselo todo.

Sufrió horrendamente pero una vez que lo logró su rostro recuperó algo de color.

― Ha― ha― nun-ca creí ha― ha― que el co-mer po-dría _cough_ ser tan do-lo-roso

Trató de mantenerse erguido. De controlar su exaltación y recuperarse poco a poco. Tras 4 días de haberse negado a comer, un pequeño bocado había resultado ser demasiado pesado para su sistema digestivo. Durante la regularización el día terminó por consumirse pero como siempre las caóticas emociones lo abstrajeron de todo. Y estaba tan centrado en calmarse que no se percató de que la noche ―vestida de blanco― caía a forma de centenares de estrellas sobre él.

* * *

Un peculiar aroma danzó juguetonamente hasta sus fosas nasales, provocándole una molesta irritación que le orilló a estornudar. El sonido fue tan débil y sutil que apenas si se hizo escuchar en la habitación. Ese movimiento involuntario le sirvió como despertador. Intentó entonces abrir los ojos e incorporarse al mismo tiempo pero un dolor agudo recorriéndole la columna vertebral lo tumbó.

― ¡N-ngh!

Gimió mansamente. Devolviéndose a aquella cómoda superficie.

― _¿Ah?_

¿Cómoda superficie?, el tatami no poseía dicha textura. Contuvo el aliento, intentado no apresurarse a sacar espantosas conclusiones. Asustado, pero principalmente nervioso, rodó ligeramente sobre aquella superficie para quedar recostado de lado. No, eso no era tatami, menos el de su recámara. Entreabrió los ojos sintiendo la luz lastimarle las retinas y un terrible ardor quemarle la esclerótica. Le costó enfocarse. Estiró el cuello lo suficiente para poder echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo primero que notó fue un par de largas cortinas en color rojo quemado y una enorme ventana que parecía ir del suelo hasta el techo. Además de que estaba nevando, no que ello le resultara extraño pero sí ese ventanal. Parpadeó pesadamente, sintiendo por primera vez que sus pestañas eran una carga innecesaria. Se quedó así, mirando los copos descender con gran lentitud. No sabía el por qué pero esa escena pareció aminorar su ansiedad. Aunque aquella tranquilidad no le duró mucho porque una brisa caliente y húmeda concentrándose en el centro de su cuello le hizo reposicionarse y mirar hacia el frente.

Lo que encontró lo devastó en milésimas de segundo. La ansiedad se le anudó en la garganta, y ésta trajo una apnea peligrosa.

― доброе утро **(1)** , sleeping beauty

Allí, frente a él, se encontraba un hombre al cual hubiese creído atractivo en otro momento, no solo por sus cabellos plateados y esos ojos tan parecidos a las aguas del mediterráneo si no por sus facciones. Pero el terror en sus venas le nubló la visión y no pudo ver más que a un agresor en ese adulto joven. El grito de horror generado por su sistema nervioso ―ese que viajara desde la boca de su estómago hasta la garganta― murió contra sus dientes. Deseó moverse, correr, alejarse pero no pudo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y lo único que consiguió fue temblar incesantemente contra el sofá en el que estaba recostado, ese que aún no había notado. Estaba en desventaja, en una enorme y garrafal, por lo que sus enormes ojos se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas dándole así a la caoba en éstos un brillo singular, el que pareció encantar a aquel sujeto que no dejaba de mirarlo intensamente.

― ¡Woao!, tus ojos están centelleando igual que la llama de un fósforo

El hombre, extasiado, no dudo en extender la mano hasta su negro flequillo, ese que caía delicadamente sobre su vista. Ni tampoco en acercar el rostro lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración de éste chocar contra su cara.

― Yuuri

Fue dicho en un tono aterciopelado, que bien podrían haber detonado extrema calidez pero que para Katsuki Yuuri había sonado igual que el rugido de algún monstruo. Uno que al parecer conocía su nombre.

El hombre tras ese despliegue de cordialidad recargó la frente sobre la suya. La cercanía era abrumadora y el encuentro premeditado le golpeó duramente el estomago, provocándole un espasmo. Un severo hormigueo ―que rápido se dispersó por todas sus extremidades― le siguió, finalizando entonces con el despertar de unas potentes nauseas que no tardaron en ascender vertiginosamente a través de su esófago.

― ¿Dónde está mi buenos días, querido Yuuri?

El roce de esos labios contra los suyos hizo que la boca le temblara y horrorizado, sin poder controlarlo, la abrió para así liberar sus jugos gástricos sobre aquel hombre que se semejaba enormemente a la leyenda viviente del patinaje y ahora psiquiatra Victor Nikiforov.

* * *

 ** _Continurá..._**

* * *

 **(1)** Buenos días, en ruso.

 **N/A.-** De esas veces que prefieres quemarte por acá.


End file.
